A Chance to Change
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Arthur meets a sorcerer named Emrys, bound to die the next day, conflicted by his need to save the good magic users, he does just that with a lasting impression. - implied Arthur/Merlin


**A Chance to Change.**

* * *

Everyday he wanted to see something different and being a prince helped with that. Sometimes he seen things he didn't want to see, like the daily executions that involved magic, his father's amusement toward it disgusted him.

So the day when he meandered toward the newer victim of the day, what he found was almost astonishing.

There were others like him, but spotting him in the cage with a half eaten apple, tossing it back and forth in his hands. He was bound in heavy chains, his brown hair was unkempt, his face dirty and his clothing ripped and frayed.

Arthur stood fifteen feet away with a look of bewilderment on his face of how such a ragged thin boy could be a threat to anyone. He did know appearances can be illusions, but the boy looked more like he could break if you stepped on him.

"I'm nothing good to look at, so stop." The boy narrowed his eyes at Arthur.

Arthur grimaced and marched over to him, hiding his shock with a look of annoyance. He stopped a foot from the cage and crossed his arms. "You're right, you're nothing but a dirty mongrel."

The boy scowled and bit into the apple, juice slid down from his mouth to his jaw but he didn't bother wiping it away. "Don't you have something better to do," the boy glanced at him, "Sire?" The word came out mocking as he tossed the apple to the side, not caring for the hay.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You know who I am?"

"Servants or town folk don't wear such fine clothing. You're practically immaculate and you don't stink, you're skin is clean as if you've been rubbed raw." The boy's scowl didn't falter and his eyes stayed glued to the chains connecting to the iron bars.

Arthur sniffled and stepped to where the boy was looking at and caught the sight of his blue eyes.

"At least you notice royalty when you see one."

The boy's brows furrowed, he contemplated what Arthur meant, then shook his head, a small smile tugging his lips. "More dollop-head than royalty."

Arthur grimaced. "Says the slave in the cage, did you kill your master?"

The smile fell and a dark look overwhelmed his eyes as he turned his attention away. "I'm no slave."

Arthur frowned. "You're not?"

The boy rattled the chains and kicked the bars, making Arthur flinch. "You keep proving me right. You're a dollop-head for not realizing these chains and bars hold off magic."

Arthur took a step back, swallowing his nerves as he stared at the boy who had a triumphant look on his face. As if he enjoyed Arthur's sudden reaction.

"You're a.. sorcerer?"

"In the flesh your royal dollop-ness."

Arthur glared. "You'll be dead tomorrow."

The boy shrugged, but Arthur could see a sadness lingering in his eyes. "Must be my lucky last day to have the honor insulting the crown prince."

Arthur and the boy stared at each other for about five minutes before Arthur shook his head and walked to the bars, placing his hands around it. "What's your name?"

The boy wrinkled his nose. "Why would I tell the son of the man who is going to execute me for being who I am?"

"I'll give you a week to live."

The boy raised his brow. "A name for a week? You desperate for friends, prince?"

Arthur chuckled, his hands squeezing the bars. He couldn't believe in all his time, he'd actually go up and speak with.. not a slave, but a sorcerer. A young sorcerer with a mouth.

"Do you want time to contemplate your life regrets or not?"

The boy scoffed. "Already done that."

Before Arthur could say something, a bulky man with a heavy beard trudged toward them. He noticed Arthur and the angered look vanished the second he bowed. The boy in the cage chuckled, ignoring Arthur and the bulky man's disdained glares.

"Ignore this _waste_ , sire. He'll be well disposed of tomorrow when he's burned at the stake." The man narrowed his eyes and Arthur noticed the sadistic smirk he gave the boy. The boy in turn rolled his eyes and bit his lip to stifle his laugh.

"Don't think he's that bothered by it," Arthur said, "where are you taking him?"

"Castle dungeons, Sire."

Arthur nodded, "Alright." He turned away from the sorcerer and the jailer. He needed some type of advice, Gaias was the only likely one while his father would only ignore him, or lecture him about the dangers of magic so there was no point in asking him for advice.

* * *

"Why are you interested in him?" Gaias asked, placing two bottles of different sizes down before a bubbling pot with steam slinking its way along the outside.

Arthur ran his fingers through his blond tousled hair, trying to think of a legitimate reason why he couldn't get the boy's face from his mind. Looking up and giving Gaias a meek smile. "Curiousity."

Gaias raised his brow, obviously not believing in Arthur's lie. "What kind of curiosity, Sire?"

Arthur grimaced, shrugging his shoulders. "He spoke as if I was a person.. not a prince."

"You do know he's only speaking to you like that because it's his last day."

Arthur nodded absentmindedly. "Yes. I guess you're right." Without another word he left Gaias and headed to his room where he paced for several minutes before being interrupted by Morgana and Gwen.

Morgana rolled her eyes the second she saw Arthur pacing. "Frazzled are we? Something must be seriously wrong. Gwen, get us something to drink."

Gwen smiled and bowed. "Yes, My Lady."

Morgana sat at the table, waiting for Arthur to join her, but he walked to the window and looked out. She shook her head while Gwen poured her a glass of wine.

"Sit, Arthur. Before you give me a headache."

Arthur glanced at her and sighed. Running his fingers through his hair, he sat in the chair across from her, he gave Gwen a brief smile as she came to his side and poured him a glass.

"Thank you, Gwen," he murmured, bringing the glass to his lips and tasting the sweet grape wine. He set it down and avoided Morgana's penetrating gaze, he knew exactly why she came and somehow it surprised him that Morgana even cared. She always showed disinterest in him for several years now and this little display changed things, at least a small bit.

"Say it," he demanded, just to end the awkward silence between the three.

"I spotted you talking to the boy in the cage. Never seen you speak to someone for so long, at least not to a slave about to be executed for some heinous crime."

Arthur picked his glass up and stopped to say, "he's not a slave." Morgana and Gwen both looked at each other as he downed the drink and smiled smugly at them.

"A sorcerer. If only your father learned of this treachery," Morgana said, but her eyes slid to the side and Arthur knew she didn't care who he spoke to, nor would she spill of what he did.

"You'd tell him?" Arthur asked, clasping his hands onto the table.

Morgana shook her head. "No. I wouldn't bother him with something so trivial."

"But?.."

Morgana grinned. "I want to know why he's so interesting to you, that's all. He, whom is apparently a sorcerer, and you, a prince and son to a man who hates sorcerers, decided to speak to one."

Arthur grinded his teeth, the question came back to him in more ways than one. He never figured it'd matter, but now it's just giving him unnecessary attention.

"Curiosity." He stood and pointed toward the door. "I'm going to sleep, so please.. leave."

Morgana rolled her eyes and stood, waving Gwen to follow her. But before they walked out the door, Morgana looked back with a sly smile and a devious look in her eyes. "You better say your goodbye's, Arthur. If not, leave a lasting impression."

Arthur plopped down on his bed. He didn't know if he should care, he discussed the subject to his father many times. Magic wasn't entirely dangerous, it was just the person that used it. But his father's reply was always the same, said in a stormy dark voice that echoed loudly in the room with a look of utter disdain in Uther's eyes.

 _Magic corrupts. I thought you knew that._ Arthur did know, but he also knew most of the people with magic weren't all bad, like the Druids, they never bothered anyone but his father persisted with his ongoing delusion that the Druids were going to kill him one day.

Leave a lasting impression. Maybe he'd do just that, if all magic users weren't evil, maybe the snarky sorcerer was different. With that in mind, Arthur left his chambers and headed for the dungeons, he spotted Morgana and Gwen down the hall, both woman smirking at his obvious intentions. He shook his head and walked past a few servants until he reached the dungeons where he found the jailer playing cards with several guards.

Arthur didn't bother to say a thing to them, he was the prince, he didn't need their permission. The dungeons were cold and they smelled of mildew, stale water and rot.

"Have you come to entertain me?"

Arthur stopped and looked to see the boy sitting on the ground with his legs to his chest, his arms were at his side and he was smirking up at him. He still wore the hefty chains around both wrists and ankles.

Arthur glanced to the hall and knew no one would check on the boy anytime soon from the loud laughter of the men echoing in the hall. He knelt down, grasping the bars to keep himself steady. "More to prove a point than entertaining a measly sorcerer."

The boy cocked his head to the side and grinned. "I wouldn't say measly, Sire. Without these chains, I'd take your kingdom and slay the King without even trying."

Arthur's brows furrowed. "You're only proving my point."

"That all people with magic are evil?"

"Yes."

The boy shrugged, his amusement fading from his face as he narrowed his eyes away from Arthur. "Why bother? I'm going to die tomorrow."

"You're without hope? If you're so powerful, don't you have friends who would help you?"

"Why bring my friends into my own mess? Why let them die with me?"

Arthur nodded, he was getting the feeling the boy didn't have a lot of friends. He was curious of how he was caught by the man who held him in the cage, if anything, the boy would have used his magic and saved himself from execution.

"What's your name?"

The boy licked his lips. "A name is a powerful thing. I don't go around giving it to anyone."

Arthur rolled his eyes, he stood and walked out of the room where he talked with the jailer and the guards about the keys.

"But Sire. That kid is a trickster, I don't think going into his cell is very.." The jailer gritted his teeth, keeping himself from insulting the prince.

Arthur clutched the keys and couldn't help the thrill at the prospect that the boy was dangerous enough for the jailer to still be cautious, even with the chains bounded to him.

"I think I'll be alright. I'll call if there's any problems." He smiled and turned, walking back to the cell, he pushed the key in the lock and turned it, the click made the boy look up.

"You're either brave or stupid."

Arthur glared, he walked into the cell and knelt down, keeping his distance. He clasped the keys to his belt loop. "This coming from a sorcerer in a cell."

The boy sniffled and after a dreaded long silence, he let out a sigh. "Emrys."

Arthur blinked a few times, confused. "What?"

"My name.. you wanted it, right? It's Emrys. Mind as well a prince know it before I die." The grin on his face was humours yet Arthur knew he was also sad.

"No one else knows it? What do you mean by that."

"No one knows me to know it."

"Thought you had friends."

Emrys rolled his eyes, "If I had friends, I wouldn't be in this situation."

Arthur had to give him some credit, but he was friendly enough not to seem entirely evil. There was some more questions still ravaging his mind, and when he looked at Emrys, he noticed the details of his thin face and sharp cheekbones, the hollow of his eyes and the bags underneath. The blue stood out against his pale skin and his dark hair.

"If I didn't know it, you're falling in love with me," Emrys said, smirking at Arthur's scowl.

"Do you have family?"

Emrys shrugged, "Only a mother." He didn't looked bothered in the least that he was leaving her without a single goodbye.

Arthur sat on the floor, crossing his legs and leaned his back against the bars. "How did you get caught?"

"I thought you were visiting, not interrogating me."

"I'm curious.." The second the word left his lips, his mouth went dry. He didn't understand why it bothered him that out of all of his father's victims, this one seemed to stand out.

"I was sleeping in the forest and he caught me off guard.. that's all."

"Do you always sleep in the forest?"

Emrys shrugged, he glanced around the cell and back at Arthur. "Magic's dangerous. If I was in the village, I could have hurt someone."

Was it the answer Arthur wanted to hear. He didn't know. He felt this ache, a need to know more, of how long Emrys stayed in the forest for? Did his mother know of his magic? Who did he hurt to fear his own magic? Did he fear himself, is that why he's not fighting his execution?

"I may not be old enough to know things, but you're an open book, Prince. I can see the flittering questions in your eyes, a lingering doubt." Emrys looked away, his hands clenching together. " You should leave."

Arthur was taken back. "Why's that?" He couldn't say to anyone that he enjoyed what Emrys said about him, as if Emrys also analyzed him while he did the same. It was like looking in a mirror of himself, both from the same coin but on either side.

"Because.." Emrys began playing with the hem of his shirt. "I might persuade you to let me go."

Arthur scoffed. "And how would you do that?"

The look in Emrys's eyes was of a dark lurking desire, a challenging promise that if Arthur got too close, he'd inevitably lose. "Don't think you want to know, it'll also speed up my execution and I'd like to.. contemplate my life regrets some more." He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

From Arthur's position, Emrys looked pleased. He stood and walked out of the cell, closing it behind him and locking it. With one last look, Arthur left Emrys to himself.

He later found Gwen leaving Morgana's room, the girl smiled and bowed before him.

"I'm sorry, Sire, Lady Morgana is sleeping."

Arthur nodded. "She's not the one I came for. I need advice."

She raised her brow. "From me? A lowly servant?"

"You're a friend to both of us, Gwen. Not just a servant." He lead her through the halls and back to his bedroom.

"Should I be in here at this time?" Gwen asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Probably not but I'd rather not speak where others can hear. I need advice on something and you're the only one I can truly trust."

Gwen nodded, beaming with surprise. "I see."

Arthur smiled and sat down at the table, he waved her to sit and once she did. He thought of what he wanted to say, thinking of the best way to say it.

"I believe some people who have magic can be good, but I also believe that they don't deserve to die. While the ones who use it for evil, do."

Gwen said nothing, but her hardened expression told him everything. "Are you talking about the sorcerer Morgana brought up?"

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes."

"You think he's good, only after a few minutes of speaking to him. He's bound in chains, Sire. The second he gets his chance, he'll attack anyone in his way."

She had a point, something he needed to think through. "You're right. Thank you, Gwen."

"You're welcome. Is there something else you needed to speak of, your Highness?"

He shook head. "No. I just needed to get that off my chest. Please keep it to yourself. You may go." She nodded and left without another word.

Arthur paced the room a few more minutes before lying down on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but the nagging feeling still ached in his mind. The temptation to let Emrys go, to disobey his father and hope for the best that everything will be okay afterwards. When he did succumb to sleep, he woke a few hours later in the dark with his heart pounding in his chest. A nightmare taunting him, his skin was cold with fear as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

His father was smiling sadistically while Emrys screamed as the flames licked his clothing and skin. Arthur, like any other times when brought to an execution, stood beside his father, unable to do anything to help. His jaw clenched, and his fists tightened until his knuckles turned white. The helpless feeling sickened him.

He couldn't fight it and if Emrys turned out to be evil, he'd proven his father right about magic.

He grabbed his sword and the set of his keys, he grinned when he realized he hadn't given the jailer back the key he took. Grabbing a cloak, he left his room and headed for the dungeons. No one walked the halls besides the guards and knowing the layout of his own home was easy enough to maneuver around without be seen or questioned.

The two guards who were supposed to be guarding the dungeon were playing cards several feet away by the torches, their backs toward Arthur.

He hurried past them and opened the door, he slid inside and clenched his teeth when he saw the jailer standing in front of Emrys's cell. The bulky man was taunting Emrys with the execution.

"Another of you scum finally off the face of the earth, what a joy I give the king. Passing you lot off and grabbing my payment, it's almost unlike any job I've ever had." He chuckled, clenching the bars with his hands.

"You're an idiot. There's many of us out there, you can't catch us all!"

"Oh. I can. We found Druids hiding in the deep forest two days ride from here. However I have some unfortunate useless people in my employ, but we did catch one, a Druid boy, he'll be executed after you. The King despises Druids, it'll be an honor handing him over."

From Arthur's view point, he couldn't see Emrys's face, but from the loud rattling of the chains, he knew Emrys was angry.

"Damn you. We're people, just like anyone else, who cares if we're able to use magic. Some of us aren't even dangerous. We just want to live in peace."

Arthur frowned, the pain in Emrys voice, the desperation of his people. He couldn't go back after hearing that. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and brought it up, carefully moving toward the man and when he caught Emrys's blue eyes, circled with redness from tears he was holding back.

Arthur slammed the hilt into the man's head, propelling him forward and slamming his forehead into the bars. He slumped down with a low groan, his eyes fluttering shut. Arthur laid him on his side and grabbed the keys that would unlock Emrys's chains.

He took the key to the cell door and unlocked it.

"Is this an interrogation or.. something?" Emrys asked, wiping away his tears from his eyes.

Arthur chuckled low as he knelt in front of Emrys, he noticed Emrys looked small as he towered over him. Like a frightened child about to be scolded for something he didn't do.

"No. This is a rescue." He unlocked the chains from around his wrists and ankles. Standing up, he grabbed his sword and turned back to Emrys who stood, rubbing his wrists and staring at Arthur and his blade.

"Having second thoughts?"

Arthur shook his head, his eyes locked on Emrys's trembling hands. "There's a.. secret passage that leads out of the castle. I'll take you there and you can escape into the forest."

Emrys nodded and followed Arthur, but before they could sneak out. The two guards outside entered the cells. Arthur, on instinct knew the weren't the enemies and lowered his sword. But Emrys grabbed the back of his cloak and covered Arthur's face, with his free hand, he cast a spell and the two guards slumped over.

Arthur flailed around until the end cloak dropped and he turned to Emrys, glancing to the guards, he raised his brow. "Are.. they dead?"

Emrys rolled his eyes. "You rescue me and think I killed them? They're sleeping. Probably wake in a few hours."

Arthur nodded. "Why did you cover my face?"

"Did you want witnesses?" Emrys asked, but Arthur shook his head.

"Good thinking."

"Thanks."

Arthur lead him down the hall, stopping at the corners and making sure no one was coming toward them. He was grateful Emrys saved him from being exposed, he wouldn't know what to say to his father if anyone knew what he was doing. Whatever spell Emrys used, it was quite effective and he hoped that was the only spell he'll cast until he got him out of the castle.

"Where is this secret passage?" Emrys asked, panting.

"Barracks," Arthur replied, "We're close."

They made it to the barracks without any problems, but what he found out about Emrys is that he's prone to knocking things over in the dark. With a shudder and his ears ringing from a few spears falling to the ground, he turns to see Emrys with his hands covering his ears.

"No wonder you got yourself caught, you're an idiot."

Emrys scowled. "Place is packed with weapons and armour, that's all."

Arthur shook his head. "It's the Barracks, Emrys. What do you expect?"

"A cleaner place," Emrys murmured as he followed Arthur while making sure he didn't knock anything over. When he did, he levitated them around him by instinct.

Arthur glanced back and let out a groan at the sight. "I was wondering why it was so quiet."

Emrys chuckled nervously as he slowly placed them down onto the ground. "Claustrophobic in here."

"I'm surprised we hadn't been caught yet." Arthur grabbed the keys from his hook on his belt and pulled it off. He stopped in front of a door with Emrys close behind, pushing the key into the lock and turning it. He grabbed the knob and felt a cool wind as the door opened.

But before Arthur could let Emrys go free, he turned to him. "You're not going to wreck havoc through Camelot, are you?"

Emrys frowned. "Now you're asking that? You could've asked while I was chained up."

"So.. is that a yes?" Arthur asked, tightening his grip on his sword.

"No. I'm not going to do anything. I just want to get out of here."

Arthur nodded. "Alright."

"Why are you letting me go? And why is it so dark?" He raised his hand and said a small incantation, a ball of light appeared above his hand. Arthur looked over his shoulder in astonishment.

"That's.. amazing, and it's a secret passage. Can't exactly have it known to most." Arthur grabbed Emrys's arm and propelled him forward. "Keep going down this hall, there's a grate at the end, it leads to the forest."

Emrys said nothing and continued onward and just like what Arthur said, there was a grate at the end where cool wind blew against their skin. Emrys waved his hand and the ball of light vanished, he gripped the bars and pushed, but it didn't budge.

"Damn. I think it's welded shut"

Arthur gritted his teeth. "Maybe you can.. I don't know, use magic."

Emrys nodded. "Yeah. Back up." They both moved away from the grate and before Emrys could start an incantation, Arthur heard a slight scraping behind him. He grabbed Emrys's arm and pushed him against the opposite wall. A thin arrow flew past, barely missing his head.

Arthur grasped his sword and stepped in front Emrys. "Who's there?"

A chuckle echoed through the narrow hall, revealing the jailer with a crossbow in hand. A bright red blotch stained his forehead of when Arthur slammed him into the cell bars.. "This night just gets better and better, doesn't it? The Crown Prince helping a sorcerer, wonder what the King will say about this."

Arthur clenched his teeth, the crossbow was pointed at Emrys, maybe just maybe he could somehow disengage it from his hand, but what would make him keep silent about this? The man seemed too self confident to keep his mouth shut. Sooner or later, his father will know he helped a condemned sorcerer walk free from his execution.

A small whisper escaped Emrys's mouth, a ball of fire blew past Arthur's head. Singeing the ends of his hair as it consumed the man. A terrifying scream echoed as he slammed into the wall and fell back, the flames eating the leathers and cloth of his clothing, and soon his own flesh. His body went still as the flames died minutes after.

Emrys dropped his hand to his side and turned to the grate. "We have an alibi."

Arthur swallowed thickly, tearing his gaze from the dead man's body and turned to Emrys. "You mean.."

Emrys nodded, lifting his hand toward the grate. "Tell your father that you found my cell empty and tracked us here. I killed the man and escaped into the forest."

Arthur's heart pounded in his chest. "It wasn't supposed to.."

"I know." Emrys muttered a quick incantation and the grate tore off its hinges, a gust of smoke blew against their faces. "It's better like this."

Arthur frowned, not knowing what else to say. He walked Emrys to the exit and looked up at the sky, the stars winked down at them like silvery jewels. When he looked to the forest, it was ominous from where they stood, like a place Arthur himself could never venture into unless desperate, and Emrys was.

"Where are you heading next?"

Emrys chuckled. "Like I'd tell you, probably regret this tomorrow and hunt me down."

Arthur laughed with him. "I'd catch you."

Emrys sniffled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking at Arthur. "Tell me your true reason why you did this. No excuses."

Arthur bit his lip and shrugged. "I'm tired of my father executing innocent people just because they can do magic. Hunting them down like animals only to kill them the next day. It's revolting. I've wanted to save as many as I could, but meeting you helped me to finally do something." Arthur shook his head. "You proved my father wrong, and proved me right. I hope you have a good life out there and try not to get yourself caught."

Emrys sighed and before he took a step onto the grass, he brought Arthur into a hug. Arthur taken back by the action, wrapped his own arms around Emrys's small frame.

"I hope one day we see each other again, maybe not in these circumstances," Arthur said as they pulled away.

"Yeah, one day." Emrys headed off into the grass toward the tall trees and the inevitable darkness enveloping it.

Arthur smiled, leaning himself against the side of the wall, his brows creased when Emrys stopped and looked back. "Forget something?"

Emrys smiled wide. "Merlin."

"What?"

"My name. It's Merlin."

Arthur frowned. "I thought it was Emrys."

"The Druids call me that. See you later, dollop-head." He waved and disappeared through the shadows of the trees.

* * *

The next day, he stood with Morgana and Gwen in his father's meeting hall where he yelled to several of his Knights about the death of the jailer and the escape of the Sorcerer.

Morgana nudged Arthur in the side. "Not the kind of impression I was talking about."

Arthur stifled his chuckle, but the pinkness on his cheeks couldn't hide his amusement. He just hoped he could see Em- Merlin one day soon. His father turned and his entire smile faded from his face, he kept his composure still and hoped he didn't look silly.

"Arthur. Take a few Knights with you and hunt the Sorcerer down."

Their meeting will be sooner than later it seems.

Morgana stepped forward, clearing her throat and looking as composed as he was. "Gwen and I will go with him,"

Uther shook his head. "No. It's far too dangerous. The Sorcerer threatened and killed his jailer. I don't want the same too happen to you."

Morgana raised her brow and smiled. "We'll be fine with the Knights, and of course Arthur won't let anything happen to me." She narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled back in return.

"If the Lady Morgana wants to come with, I don't object. It is only one Sorcerer we'll be dealing with."

Uther grumbled and sat down in his chair. "I want a detailed report once you return and both of you, do be careful."

Uther went back to yelling at his Knights about the repercussions if anything were to happen to Arthur and Morgana. Once it was finished with, Arthur headed for his bedroom only to be intercepted by Morgana and Gwen.

"So, do you know where your young Sorcerer will be?" Morgana asked while Gwen looked back and forth down the halls to make sure no one heard what they were speaking of.

Arthur thought for awhile and shrugged. "He didn't want to tell me anything and why should it matter. We're not hunting him down so he could be executed for murder."

Morgana wrinkled her nose and looked down at the courtyard. Servants mingled past one another, either holding crates or baskets of fruit and bread. "The Knights will listen to you, Arthur. Hunting him down and getting nothing out of it, your father will get suspicious."

"No he won't. He'll go on about me being incompetent."

She turned to him, "And he'll get someone who isn't. If you want your sorcerer to run free, we need something to keep him free."

"Are you saying we should find someone to take the fall?" Arthur couldn't believe she'd suggest that.

Morgana rolled her eyes at him. "No. We either follow his tracks and you make up something that he went farther out of Camelot. Surely your father won't go into anyone else's territory, not because of a sorcerer."

Arthur nodded. "Good idea. Meet me in the courtyard in an hour." She smiled and headed down the opposite hall with Gwen at her heels. Arthur watched them leave and left for his chambers where he got his armour and his sword ready. He smiled out the window at the horses lined up, along with the Knights he was going to fool.

He only hoped Emrys - no, Merlin got far away from Camelot.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **to be concluded.**_

* * *

 _ **authors notes:** I've worked on this for the past four days, it's probably crap. :/ I tried, and kind of like it. Title is horrible, but oh wells._

 _Yes, I watched the cancelled TV series, Merlin, it's wonderful._ _I liked how nice Morgana was at the beginning of the series, she seemed more of a sibling to Arthur. Also, I love Gwen. :)_

 _There might be a sequel to this story whenever I have a chance to write it. T_ _here is implied romance with Arthur and Merlin if you can see it, probably extended in the sequel._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places._

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
